will our love prevail ?
by Oreo-chan93
Summary: anko's father forces her to marry someone , so she runs away with her boyfriend kakashi , what will happen to them ? ,kakaxanko
1. profiles

**A/N**: before i start the story first off is for you to know a few things about the characters then chapter one will begin

* * *

**character profiles: **

** MAIN CHARACTERS:  
**

**anko **is the daughter of fugaku and mikoto mitarashi , _**(i made their last name mitarashi because i plan on using the uchiha later)**_she is the middle child , her elder brother is itachi and younger is sasuke , she is close to itachi but not that much to sasuke , she loves kakashi but she is not confident to tell him, she works with him at a sweat shop and is good friends with raidou , she's a bit sensetive but always cheery

**kakashi** loves anko and he isn't afraid to show it , he works with anko at a sweet shop he hates their boss lady burg is good friends with raidou and anko but wants to be more than friends with anko.  
he loves to play the harmonica which was the main reason of how he and anko met in the first place, has no sibling and his parents are dead, he would take pictures of anko at work without her noticing and would stick it in his bedroom where he could just look at her as long as he wants.

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS**

**sasuke** is the youngest child , he is a good guy , but he wants to make his father proud so sometimes he does bad things , used to be very close friends with kabuto.

**itachi** is a kind polite man, he is the eldest and takes responsibility to take care of his younger siblings , he cares for his sister and only wants her to be happy, unlike sasuke he doesn't care if he makes his father proud or not he just wants his family to live at peace.

**mikoto** is anko, sasuke and itachis mother , is the wife of fuguko , and cares for all her children mostly anko because she would be treated unfair by her father most of the time while her brothers got to be treated better because they are male.

**fuguko **is the father of anko , sasuke and itachi , is the husband of mikoto and the son of grandma , he is very strict when it comes to discipline he favors both of his sons to his daughter , is very gready when it comes to money , he owns a hardware store.

**(OC)grandma** is the mother of fuguko and the grand mother of his children , just like mikoto she would care more for anko due to her sons unfair treatment to anko as a child , she would always side to her daughter in law against fuguko when it comes to ankos right.

**SIDE CHARACTERS**

**(OC)lady burg** is the owner and the boss of anko, kakashi and raidou, she doesn't like to get in trouble with the police so she wants to have kakashi fired immediately if he doesn't renew his visa.

**raidou** is anko's and kakashi's friend he works with them at the sweat shop and , he knows that anko kakashi has a thing for each other and would encourage them to tell their feelings to each other , sometimes he would make fun of how oblivious they can be.

* * *

**A/N** :well if you have read the profile then the first chapter will start soon , then you will get to know the villians later on...any questions?


	2. chapter 1 the special guest

**A/N** well this is chapter one enjoy ^^

* * *

Kakashi woke up this morning ,got dressed up and left for work , on his way he stopped and waited at the bus stop not really waiting for the bus but waiting for someone.

"anko hurry up your gonna be late for work" sasuke said as he waited for his elder sister to come out of her room .

"yeah sorry" she said as sasuke and itachi escorted her to the bus stop , she saw kakashi standing looking at her but turned his head away , as the bus arrived kakashi went in first along with the crowds anko went in last because sasuke stopped her and whispered to her

"don't be late when you get back , there is a special guest were having"

"I'll try" she said as she went in the bus , itachi had a bad feeling , he knew who this 'guest' is even thou he never met him hi doesn't like the 'guest' already.

Inside the bus , kakashi is standing and holding the pole with one hand and signaled her to stand next to him , she smiled and stood next to him also gripping the pole with one hand , as the bus started moving she saw that kakashi was grinning the whole time and she rolled her eyes , then he slipped his hand on the pole as it 'accidentally' made contact with hers , she immediately slipped her hand away from his and gave him a glare but his grin just widened as he noticed her red cheeks.

After finally reaching there destination they got down the bus and headed to their work place.

"about time you two got here" raidou said , raidou had been a very good friend to them in a long time.

"hey raidou" anko greeted

"yo , sup bro?" kakashi said

"sup?, I'll tell you sup, we need to bake a wedding cake , there's this man who ordered an extra large cake , so would you stop flirting and I especially mean you kakashi and get working already" raidou said in one breath

"..a wedding huh?, those two are so lucky , I wish I would get married too if only I could find the love of my life" kakashi said as he glanced towards anko which she noticed and just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Sasuke was walking and heading towards his fathers store where he also works .

"good morning father" sasuke greeted

" good morning , did you tell your sister to come early?" fugaku said

"yes I did" sasuke answered

"very good , this guest is very special" he said as he sipped on his coffee.

* * *

Meanwhile at the sweat shop, kakashi was trying to ask anko out.

"so anko , I was thinking that if you had extra time maybe we could go out and grab a bite or something"

"sorry kakashi , but I have to go home early my brother said that there's a special guest coming" anko said

"that's ok , we can leave work early" kakashi said

"no we can't , you know the boss she wants to get rid of you if she catches you doing anything wrong and your visa for staying here is expired if you don't renew it you'll definitely get fired" she said

"…I see okay then , if you didn't want to go then you should have just said no, there's no need to bring all that up" kakashi said as he went in the kitchen

"wait kakashi I didn't mean-" anko sighed , she felt a bit guilty its not that she didn't want to go out with him in fact she'd love to go out with him , it was just that she knew her father won't be happy with her if disobeyed him and she knew that there boss would definitely fire kakashi.

Just then the shops phone rang startling anko , she picked it up and said "hello this is led sweat shop how may I help?"

"yes I would like to have a small Cherry pie please and is it possible for it to be delivered?" said the male customer , for some reason the voice of the person on the other line sounded so familiar.

"yes it is possible , I need the address first" she said as she took out a pin and paper and scribbled down the address .

"lady burg i have to deliver a pie to a customer" anko said to her boss

"very well but make sure to charge for the delivery"

"yes ma'am" she said

Just then kakashi came out of the kitchen and asked the boss "ma'am allow me to escort anko just in case"

"alright go ahead"

" yes ma'am" he said a she dropped his working clothes and followed anko outside.

they both took the bus , anko went in the bus first and saw two empty seat next to each other but decided to sit down on the seat in front of it with the other male next to her, as kakashi came in the bus he saw the two seats and saw anko seating one row ahead of it with another man who was talking with her.

He sat down in one of those two seats and whispered to her "hey , why don't you want to sit with me?"

She whispered back at him "well I saw this good looking man sitting alone so decided to sit with him and if I'm lucky we'll hit it of" she said with a grin and saw kakashi's disappointment.

After several minutes of kakashi pleading and begging her to sit next to him and also giving death glares to the man next to me and also scaring the other people so that they won't sit next to him , anko eventually gave up and moved to sit next to him and he gave her a huge happy victory grin.

"just so you know I only accepted for you to come with me so we could deliver this pie" she said.

"in that case ,then here you go" he said as he took out his wallet and gave her some money.

She stared at him confused "huh?" is all she said

"I'm the costumer , I was the one who ordered the pie" he said

She stared at him and said " you were the one who ordered ,then prove it"

" I ordered Cherry pie and the address is , Siba street block 13 house number 5"

She looked at him unbelieving "why did you do that?"

Kakashi shrugged "well you said that you weren't free and the boss would fire me if I left early and broke the working rule , so I thought if I ordered something and her think you and I were doing a delivery then she can't fire me and , we 'actually' get to go out together" he explained

Anko stared at him and shook her head "I can't believe you did this"

He didn't answer her and just grinned , which she thought is cute , and she also thought about him ordering a pie just to spend some time with her is so sweet of him.

Kakashi took out his harmonica and started playing the music , it was the same music that he played when they first met, she smile and closed her eyes as she carefully listened to the rhythm of the music as she relaxed on her seat letting out a comfortable sigh.

As kakashi finished playing his harmonica the people on the bus applause to him, then kakashi heard a police siren which startled him and made him duck down on his seat , luckily anko didn't notice him.

* * *

at the mitarashi's house , sasuke ,fugaku ,mikoto and the special guest kabuto yakushi were sitting in the living room and talking .

"thank you mister fugaku for letting me be a part of your family" kabuto said

"please don't mention it , I have always thought of you as a son of mine" fugako said

"this is great we're actually gonna be brothers" sasuke said to kabuto as he nodded

"speaking of which , where is anko? , isn't she supposed to come early today?" mikoto said

"mother , I told her to come early , humph and she's already 30 minutes late" sasuke said

"nothing to worry , I'll make sure to discipline her when she gets back" fugaku said as mikoto looked at him nervously.

Upstairs in one of the rooms and old wrinkled lady with a scarf covering half of her head was siting on the bed and waiting.

Outside of the house , kakashi and anko walked together to her place after having a fun time together on there picnic .

"kakashi you should go now" anko said

"okay , just count to ten and I'll leave" he said as he stopped and watch her walk away

As anko kept walking she counted her the steps she was taking "1 ,2 ,3 ,4 ,5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 ,10-"

"anko , what are you doing?" , anko turned around and saw her neighbor "oh hi , I was just saying that I was late" she said as she quickly looked behind her to see kakashi but he's already gone

"well you better get going home now , oh and congratulations" the neighbor said as she went away.

"huh?" anko said she didn't understand what she was saying.

At the mitarashi house, the door of the house knocked as mikoto wen and opened it .

"that better be her" sasuke said referring to anko.

"where is your brother I haven't seen him since morning" fugako said

"don't worry dad he'll come soon he just has work" sasuke said

"I can't wait , but to tell you the truth sir I'm unemployed" kabuto said

"don't worry you find a job here, everything will be taken care of once you get married" fugako said

As mikoto opened the door revealing anko she said " where have you been ? , didn't your brother tell you we have an important guest today"

"I'm sorry mom that I'm late but I had ..work to do , and if so what there's a guest what am I supposed to do" anko said

"shh , don't say that out loud ,they'll hear you" mikoto said , just then the old lady came down stairs from her room and greeted anko "anko darling how are you?"

"I'm fine grandma" anko said as she hugged her grandmother , and came in the house and went to the living room where her father told her to sit next to him.

"anko this is kabuto yakushi , he used to be a good old friend of your brother and today he moved here to live with us" fugaku said

"hello anko it's a pleasure meeting you'' kabuto said as anko nodded

"but why did he come her to live with us ?" anko asked

"well today kabuto has asked me your hand for your marriage" fugako said as anko's eyes widened and mikoto and grandma just stood there as they watch anko's reaction

"w-what did you say?" anko asked her father as she hoped that he said no

* * *

**A/N** so what do you think? should i continue?


	3. chapter 2 marriage?

**A/N** so here is chapter 2 , enjoy :D

* * *

"I agreed" fuguko said

As the words of her father sank in her mind , she couldn't remember a time she had ever been this … sad… _'kakashi…'_ she thought

"well then , the wedding will begin in 1 month , so lets prepare everything" fuguko said

"yes sir, I can't hardly wait" kabuto said

"yup , you'll be a part of us in no time" sasuke said as he escorted kabuto outside to leave

"make sure you come by more often" fuguko said to kabuto before he left and shook his hand with him.

Anko waited for her _'fiance'_ to leave so she could have a talk with her father , she didn't want to get married especially not to someone who she didn't even know , she already has someone else in mind of who she would ever agree to marry.

As the door of their home closed and kabuto gone , she hesitated at first but went to her father and talked to him.

"father please don't let me marry him" anko said

Fuguko looked at her with fury shown on his eyes , mikoto and grandma are now scared of what fuguko might do to her.

"you sure got nerve saying that" sasuke said

"sasuke shut up, I'm the man of the house" fuguko yelled as sasuke apologized

Anko gulped and before she knew her father sent her a hard slap across her face , mikoto stood infront of her so he won't hit her anymore but sasuke pulled her away and said "stay out of this mom"

"you don't want to get married , who do you think you are , your nothing don't you dare disobey me you'll do what I say whether you like it or not" fuguko yelled at anko and was about to throw in another slap but his arm was caught by his mother .

"fuguko if you lay another hit on her I will never talk to you again" grandma said as she took anko to her room.

Fuguko sat down on the sofa and muttered "stupid women , don't know whats good for them"

Inside anko's bedroom , anko sat silently not saying a single word , mikoto came in the room and said to anko "look what you did , you know he would do this so don't say stuff like that"

"that's enough mikoto , no need to let the girl down more then she already is" grandma said as mikoto went outside.

Anko finally said "grandma , I don't want to get married I don't even know this guy"

"sweetheart if we had a choice then we would never let him make him do this but you know how he is , and we heard that kabuto is a fine young man , you'll have plenty of time for you two to get to now each other" grandma said

"but… I already like someone else" anko said

"really?! , who is it?" grandma said surprisingly

"do you know that guy who I work with , remember kakashi"

"you like him?! , I thought you said he was annoying"

"well yeah he is …in a cute way , but I really don't want to get married" anko said

* * *

**At kakashi apartment** , kakashi is sitting near his window playing his harmonica.

he stopped and looked at the streets he saw a couple walking together and smiling happily , he then imagined him and anko holding hands and loving each other, he let out a sigh and look at the pictures of anko that he had taken , his bedroom is literally filled with her pictures , most of them he had taken while she was working and not noticing and some she try to hid her face or look the other direction.

He stood and sat down on his bed and scanned his room and smiled , then he took out a box and opened it taking out a special picture that he had kept for such a long time , in the picture is a silver haired woman hugging a young silver haired boy , kakashi smiled as he looked at the picture then put it back in the box.

* * *

**At the mitarashi house, **fuguko and sasuke were busy watching T.V..

Grandma came out of the room and called for mikoto "mikoto , could you get a glass of cold water"

"no let her starve and dehydrate , that way she will know not to disobey me" fuguko yelled.

"its not for anko , she's not even thirsty , the water is for me" grandma said .

On the T.V. a special news is on , "sasuke turn up the volume I want to here this" fuguko said , as sasuke turned up the volume the news reporter on the television was loud enough for all of them in the hous to hear it.

_Today this after noon , a man who was a previous police is sent to prison for murdering his own daughter , he had shot her with his own gun and had admitted that as he killed her he had not let one single drop of tear come out from his eye and stated that she had brought shame to his family and by killing her he had gotten back his dignity._

"did you hear that ?, that's what I'm going to do to you , if you ever bring shame to this family I'll have your head" fuguko yelled

Anko got out of her room and washed her face , she looked at herself on the mirror , her left side of her face was all red.

The front door opened as itachi came in then he heard his father yell , "I'll shoot you , no I'll stab you to death and I'll keep stabbing you until there's no more place to stab"

Itachi was confused until he saw anko come out of the bathroom and her left side of her upper face is red , he then understood what was going on , he winced and watch his sister go in her room.

"hi hon, how was work?" his mother asked

"hi mom , work is fine" he said

Inside ankos room , she was lying down on her bed as she kept repeating to herself "I don't want to get married , I don't want to get married , I don't want to get married"

She stopped talking when her grandmother came iin and put a cold wet cloth on her left side of her face and said "you know what will happen if you don't so just accept it"

Outside in the living room , sasuke said to his father " kabuto doesn't want anko to work"

"don't worry I'll tell her to quite later , oh and make sure to take away her cell phone" fuguko said

* * *

**The next day** , the red spot on ankos face lessened into more of a pinkish color

_'Damn it how am I supposed to go to work like this' she thought_

At the dining table sasuke said to itachi "I'm going to drop anko to work today but I'm going to be busy later on so you pick her up"

"yeah ,yeah" itachi said as he finished eating breakfast and left the house , sasuke looked at his watch then yelled "c'mon anko hurry up already"

Anko came out of her room and got ready to leave then sasuke came to her and said "give me your phone"

Anko looked at him , "why?"

"dad says so , so give me your phone" he said , as anko switch it off and gave it to him

"why'd you switch it off , is someone going to call you and you don't want me to know" sasuke said

"stop bothering you sister , you should know better then that" grandma yelled at him

Sasuke became quite and escorted anko to her work place silently , then two hot chick walked by and sasuke couldn't help but say "hello ladies" as they giggled

Anko rolled her eyes and sasuke took a chance to talk to her "listen anko , I don't know why your against the idea of marriage , but think about it , he's a good guy and he's rich too so stop complaining alright its for your own good" , anko gave no reply and he just sighed.

As he dropped her off to work "itachi will come and pick you up so wait for him"

"whatever body guards" anko said

As anko went in the kitchen she decided to do the dishes and hope to be able to stay away from kakashi , raidou came in the kitchen and said "hey anko , we got a busy schedule today so keep up"

Anko nodded , raidou looked at her and saw the red mark on her face and pretended to not know about it even thou he knew what was the cause , anko felt uncomfortable so she went outside at the reception unfortunately kakashi is also there as he was polishing the table "yo anko" he said

"hi kakashi" she said and was about to go back in the kitchen until .

"hey wait , what happened?" kakashi said

She didn't answer him and just went in the kitchen and did the dishes , kakashi followed her inside " anko..your father did this didn't he" he said but she didn't answer him and kept washing the dishes.

"is it because I made you go back home late?" he asked

"no ,not at all , its not you" she said

"yes it is , its my fault , I'm sorry it won't happen again" he said as he held her hand , anko looked into his eyes _'he's really feeling guilty but its not his fault , and I can't tell him I'm getting married it'll break his heart'._

_

* * *

_**A/N** well heres the end of chapter 2 , so what do you think? , any questions?_  
_


	4. Chapter 3 something true

**A/N** well then i just realized that from now on i won't be able to update anything in like 2 months T_T  
so , for this chapter i'll make up to you guys by putting some lemon in here enjoy :D **(i know you will)**

* * *

**At fuguko's hardware store**, kabuto came to visit

"good morning sir" kabuto said

"ah , good morning kabuto" fuguko said " sasuke why don't you show kabuto around the city"

"sure thing"

"who's picking up your sister?" fuguko said

"itachi will"

"oh alright then"

"um , I haven't met itachi yet" kabuto said

"don't worry you will , he's just busy with his work that's all , now why don't we go to the coffee shop" sasuke as he dragged kabuto with him to the coffee shop.

As they reached the place sasuke said "now , this is my favorite place in the world , you can have a hot or a cool drink anytime you want plus they have real good tomato juice"

"come one take a seat" sasuke said to kabuto as he ordered them a cool beverage , then he saw itachi walking outside and called for him.

"hey , itachi come over here , itachi" he yelled

"what is it ?" itachi asked

"nothing , its just you've been busy with work that you didn't even meet kabuto" sasuke said

"hello , nice to meet you" kabuto said as he held out his hand, "yes its finally nice to meet you" itachi said as he took and shook his hand also adding an uncomfortable hard squeeze to it along with a glare.

Kabuto didn't feel comfortable at all and itachi knew it and smirked "well I have to go and pick up anko now , see you two later" itachi said as he walked away.

"yeah later" sasuke said as he took a sip from his drink.

"hey sasuke , I don't think your brother likes me" kabuto said

"what itachi , don't mind him he's always been like that" sasuke said as he continued drinking.

**At the sweat shop…**

"so , you think we could go out later , but I promise I won't make you late" kakshi said to anko

Before she could say yes , she saw itachi outside _'he's early' she thought _"uh..sorry kakashi I can't maybe next time" she said as she spoke with their boss of leaving early for work with the exception of working overtime tomorrow .

As she and itachi were walking she said "itachi , could you talk to father , I really don't want to do this" referring to the marriage

He sighed "anko I'm sorry but even if I did talk to him , you know he won't change his mind , I'm sorry anko but you just have to do this , its for your own good"

Anko didn't say anything and they walked the whole time in silence.

**At the mitarashi house** , anko was sitting in the living room as her father came and sat beside her and said "anko , because your getting married I think its best if you quite your job , starting tomorrow"

She nodded "yes father" she said , but from the inside she didn't want to leave her job.

"good now why don't you go to sleep now"

"okay" she said as she went to her room.

That night anko couldn't sleepy so instead she sat up and looked outside her window , then looked up the sky staring at the stars.

**At kakashi's apartment** , kakashi is looking at his special picture again , he placed it back in the box and sat near his window looking up the sky and staring at the stars and wondered what is anko doing right now.

**The next day** , at the sweat shop , anko is talking to lady burg about leaving her job.

"its been really great having you here anko, but unfortunately I can only give a 22 days paid salary instead of a full one" lady burg said

"its okay I don't mind , and would you please not tell the others about me quitting"

"of course but why?"

"well ,I want to tell them myself later" anko said .

Inside the kitchen kakashi is washing the dishes and then saw anko come to him .

"oh hi there anko , did you get the day off" he asked noticing her not wearing a works uniform and instead wearing casual clothes.

"yeah for a while" she said

"oh , how long , a week?" he asked

"…uh… a month" she said , kakashi looked at her surprised "but that's worth a whole years holiday" he said

"I'v ...been saving… for the past two years" she said

"oh , ok then" he said as he continued washing the dishes.

"listen could you leave early so we could go out for a bit" she said

Kakashi looked at her and said "yeah , definitely , in fact lets leave right now" he said as he wiped his hands , he was excited because this was the first time she actually _asked _him to go out with her.

"great , so where do you want to go?" anko asked

"lets go to the garden" he said

* * *

At an isolated garden far from civilization , well not actually that far but people never come at this place anymore their are rumors of ghost hunting this place ,of course kakashi and anko didn't beleive at such things.

kakashi and anko are sitting next to each other on the grass under a tree shading them from the sun "I'm going to travel away for a while" anko said

"how long?" kakashi asked

"well , a month or maybe even more" she said

"oh" kakashi said in disappointment " do you have to go?"

"yeah , I have to its….a family emergency , I'm sorry ,if I had a choice then I'd choose to stay her with you" she said

Kakashi smiled "its ok , I'll wait for you , and I won't be sad while waiting because I know that each passing day I get closer to seeing you again" he said with a fake smile to hide his sorrow.

Anko couldn't stand it , she could stand lying to him anymore ,so she would tell him at least something that wasn't a lie "kakashi…there's something I want to tell you"

Kakashi looked at her curiously "what?"

She gulped and decided to just blurt it out or else she would never have a chance to tell him a gain , she squeezed her eyes shot and said "I love you"

She waited for him to say something back but he didn't say anything, instead she felt his hand on her face turning it to his direction , she opened her eyes to see that his face was only a few millimeters away from hers , "I love you too" he said then kissed her .

She didn't backed away and kissed him back , their first innocent kiss turned more passionate as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her body closer to him deepening the kiss , kakashi laid her down on the grass and kept kissing her , slowly he lay his body on top of her and between her legs , even thou ankos lungs are burning to the need of air she didn't break the kiss she didn't want to , knowing that this might be the last time she would see kakashi she didn't want to waste anytime at all and take as much as she can get from him , and kakashi felt the same way as he pushed his tongue further into exploring her mouth as his hand slide on the side of her chest and gently brushed one of her breast causing her to moan and gasp as he let his tongue go even deeper in her mouth.

it was like a dream she never wanted to end , she felt his hands under her shirt and going under her bra cupping her beasts squeezing them , he sat up and pushed anko's shirt slightly up as his mouth covered one of her nipples , she gasped of the sensation , now pulling his shirt above his head and unzipping his pants , anko sat up straight causing her shirt to go back down and kissed him , he kissed her back while taking off his pants.

with only his boxer left he unbuttoned ankos shirt exposing her purple bra and slid it off , slowly and sensually he kissed her collar bone and going back up giving her another passionate kiss , as anko felt his hard member against her private area she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed him close to her ,causing his member to push against her area letting him groan against her lips, kakashi now pulled down anko's pants along with her panties ,as he pulled his boxer down enough exposing his manhood and settled himself between her legs , before starting the intercourse he whispered into her ear " i love you".

* * *

**A/N** well then here you go , i'll update the next chappy as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 4 i wonder

Within the next few days , an agreement have been made for anko to travel away with kabuto and live with him in the city of Otogakure where they would be wed.

the wedding would start within 3 weeks , and anko wasn't excited one bit ,

For the past week she would sneak out of the house and meat up with kakashi .

**This evening , At the mitarashi's house,**

The family are all sitting at the living room , foguko and sasuke where watching T.V. , mikoto is reading a book , grandma is knitting a sweater , itachi is talking on the phone and anko is thinking about kakashi.

Anko sighed and looked at the time , its 9 pm.

She got up and said to everyone , "I'm going to sleep ,good night everyone"

"good night" they all said , except for itachi whose too busy at the phone so instead he just waved at her.

As she got in her room she closed the door and locked it.

Then sat on her bed and waited , within the next minute she heard something tap at her windows , she stood next to the window and saw kakashi down at the street throwing tiny stone and telling her to come down , she grinned and nodded as she opened the window and slowly and carefully climbed down the pipe line.

By the time she got down , kakashi grabbed her hand and they both ran away.

**At the park…**

"so .." kakashi said as he walked and held hands with anko

"so?" she said

"anything new happened to you?" he asked

'_Well lets see other than getting married and moving away to another place permanently with my future husband' she thought _ "nope nothing new" she said

"what about work , hows that going?" she asked

"oh you know the usual , me getting bossed around , and poor raiduo adding a new scar to his face"

"again?!"

"yup , again" he said "I missed you working at the sweatshop , isn't the same with out you"

"I missed working there too" she said

"come on let's go to my place" he said

Anko raised a brow and asked "why?"

"cause it'll be fun , with just the two of us …..alone" he said

Anko giggled a bit .

"besides , you've never seen my apartment before" he said

"okay I'll go , but first lets eat" she said as she gave him a grin

"ahahaha , ok , we'll order take out and eat at my place" he said.

As they ordered some Chinese food for take out and went to kakashi's apartment , anko wasn't that impressed.

His apartment was really small , there was no living room the entrance door lead staright to his bed room , and the bathroom is really small and doesn't even have a tub , his bed room however was well organized and clean.

The bed is on the floor at the corner of the room with a fridge beside it , a small windows and a small closet across the bed , she noticed that there where pictures of her sticked on the wall beside the bed.

"come on sit down here" , he said as he sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him , she sat next to him and noticed there was a magazine right next to where she was sitting she took it and read the title and turned around at kakashi and called him a pervert.

Kakashi blushed and took the _play boy_ magazine from her and threw it across the room.

"that was ughhh a fashion magazine that I read from time to time" he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Anko rolled her eyes "just give me the food I'm starving" she said as kakashi handed her the food .

"so , when are you leaving?" kakashi asked

"uhh, soon" she said

Kakashi nodded " come back soon" he said

Anko smiled at him and said "I'll try"

The remaining time they spent eating was silent none of them said a thing to each other.

By the time they were done kakashi asked anko "is something wrong ?, you haven't been yourself lately"

"no nothing , it just that I ….*sighs* never mind"

"what?.. tell me"

"no , not now"

"….ok"

She looked at him and said "I really love you , you know"

kakashi smiled at her " I know , and so do I" he said as leaned at her and kissed her soft lips , she kissed him back , and one thing led to another.

The next morning , kakashi woke up and yawned , then he looked beside him , anko was sound asleep , he smiled and played with her purple hair , twisting it here and there.

Anko slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man beside her , him smiling down at her and playing with her purple locks , this is what she wanted , she wanted him , she wanted to wake up in the morning and see his face , she wanted to be with him and have a family with him , she didn't want kabuto , she barely even know the guy.

"good morning beautiful" he said

"good morning handsome" she said "what time is it?"

" I don't know I don't have a clock" he said

Anko got up and searched for her watch when she checked the time it read 8:16 , her eyes widened " oh shit" she said as she quickly jumped out of the bed and hurriedly put her clothes back on, kakashi watched with amusement of how fast she was.

Once she was all dressed up and done , she looked at kakashi , whose still sitting on the bed naked , she leaned down at him and gave him a small kiss on his nose.

"gotta go , I'll see you tonight" she said as she left the apartment.

Kakashi chuckled and layed back down at the bed and started talking to himself…

"… we've been going out for only a week , but i wonder does she love me enough to marry me"


	6. Chapter 5 the wedding

**A/N: this wedding is different then the ordinary wedding you guys know , its pretty much how costumed wedding are at my country , so go along with me :)**

* * *

the day that anko left kakashi , they hadn't seen each other in over 3 weeks.

kabuto's adopted mother also came by at the night before the wedding and helped them prepare everything.

**at the sweetshop**

kakashi and raidou are preparing the wedding cake an they got dressed up as well.

just then lady burg came in the kitchen "kakashi , quickly , hurry , you'll be late for the wedding" she said as she went outside.

"kakashi quickly hurry" raidou tried to imitate their boss

"shut up man" kakashi said as he went to the kitchens calendar and crossed day number 25 and then he whispered to himself "its been over three weeks , she should back soon , just a few more days"

"hey kakashi , help me with the cake will ya" raidou said.

"sure" kakashi said as he helped raidou carry the cake "hey , isn't this a pricey cake"

"yup , burg said that the customer is very important . but i don't know why"

"yeah well , lets just get this over with" kakashi said

* * *

**that evening outside the Mitarashi's house  
**

kabuto wearing a black tuxedo and anko wearing a lovely white dress wand they entered the limousine together , with sasuke as the driver.

mikoto was crying bu it wasn't tears of joy but it was out of sadness and guilt that her only daughter will have to be married by force and maybe won't even know what happiness is like , and arranged marriage isn't and ideal one , why she also was forced to get married and with the worst guy there is....fuguko.

as sasuke entered the drivers seat and started the engine he turned around to look at the bride and groom ,"you two excited like i am" sasuke said

"oh yeah" kabuto said as they both laughed and anko strayed quiet looking down at her lap.

meanwhile fuguko was trying to get his mother into the car "come on mother we'll be late" he said as he saw sasuke drive off already.

grandma was sitting on the floor not moving while shooting glares at her son and fuguko was getting inpatient every second , itachi watched his father shout at grandma as he started the car engine , mikoto got in the car at the back and said to itachi "why don't you go and help him".

"why? , its not like were excited to go there anyways" he said but still got out the car and went to grandma and whispered to her ear "come on grandma even so this is anko's wedding and i know you don't want to miss it" , grandma got up from the floor and let itachi help her get in the car.

"about time ...you old hag" fuguko snarled as he got in the passengers sate beside itachi , and they began to drive.

* * *

**at the wedding hall**

as anko and kabuto reached the wedding hall , the hours passed by quickly , all of their relatives came to the wedding including friends and neighbors, little children were dancing and playing with there balloons , soon the adults joined the dance as well including sasuke and kabuto.

anko sat down at a chair that was at the center of the room , the chair next to her is empty its where kabuto is supposed to sit , she looked at the people enjoying their time , then turned her gaze towards the table at her right where she saw itachi , her mom and grandma sitting there , they were the only ones beside her not enjoying the party.

grandma was busy playing with a fork she found in front of her , her mother finished all of the tissue box for just crying the whole time and itachi sat there emotionless.

she looked at her father who was clapping his hands as everyone danced , then he whistled and everyone drew their attention to him as he announced that now they should start the wedding ceremony and after that the newly-weds will cut the wedding cake.

* * *

**outside the wedding hall**

"kakshi c'mon , the ceremony is already over , now they want us to get in the cake" raidou said

"alright geez" kakashi said as he held the front part of the trolley and pulled it as raidou pushed , as the cake was dragged inside the wedding hall everyone applauded , soon they dragged the cake all the way to the bride and groom , kakashi's back was to them , he and raidou joined the applause as well , kakashi then turned around to give the knife to the bride and groom , but when he saw anko in front of him he froze , there she was in a wedding dress and how ironic is that he wanted to marry her yet she's already getting married.

anko looked at the horror on kakashi's face , she didn't understand what was he doing here , kakashi stood still like a statue he felt his breathing increase , kabuto tied to take the knife from kakashi's hand but kakashi held it firm , kakashi looked at kabuto resisting the urge to stab him or even stab himself.

kabuto pulled on the knife as kakashi released it causing kabuto to back away a few steps _'what's up with him?'_ he thought as he noticed kakashi staring at him and causing him to feel uneasy , he told anko that they should cut the cake but she ignored him , so he cut the cake himself.

raidou had just noticed anko and pulled kakashi back "hey , did you know that she was getting married?" he asked

but kakashi didn't answer he was trying not to open his mouth because he knew that if he did he would start crying , it was already hard to resist the tears from coming out of his eyes , he felt he had been betrayed by the most person he ever loved , why was his life such a living hell , what did he do to deserve this , first his dad then his mom , why do bad things happen to him , these questions kept running through his mind , just when he thought that life was worth living **this** happens.

"anko , did i forgot to tell you that i pre-ordered your wedding cake from the sweatshop that you used to work , lady burg was so nice she gave me a discount" fuguko said as he put some money inside kakashi's and raidou's front pocket of their shirt "here's a tip for bringing the cake on time".

anko couldn't stand it anymore , the looks that she was receiving from kakashi was killing her , kakashi turned around and ran to the restroom and raidou followed him , grandma noticed the whole thing between anko and the silver haired man , she immediately knew that that man was kakashi , so she slowly got up from her chair ans walked to the restroom.

* * *

**inside the restroom**

kakashi washed his face with water at the sink as as the water mixed with his tears dripped from his face raidou said "it's OK man , there are other girls out there"

"i don't want other girls...i wanted her" he said as his tears came gushed from his eyes , he wiped them and looked at the mirror and saw his eyes and nose getting pink , he got mad and smashed the mirror with a punch.

"are you crazy? , don't so that" raidou said as he held kakashi but kakashi pushed him away ,he looked at himself at the shattered mirror that now has a red liquid on it , his right hand ached but not as much as his heart did , blood dripped from his knuckle on the tiles of the restroom floor ,he walked past raidou outside the restroom , he was going to confront anko , then he felt his arm being pulled back , an old lady was holding him.

"i know what your feeling and i know you want to confront her , but don't do it...you don't know my son the way i do...he'll kill you then he'll kill her and he won't even blink when doing it , he killed people before and he's not afraid to do it again" she said

kakashi looked at her then looked behind him to where anko was "if you really love her , then you'll let her go , trust me she's hurting just as much as you are" grandma said , she could see his eyes leaking , kakashi nodded and left the place.

he ran away away as his tears flew behind him , he ran and ran and kept running like there was no tomorrow , after sometime he stopped at a certain place , it was the garden , the place from where they first saw each other and sat down under the tree of where they first made love , he sat there adn hugged his legs buried his face in his arms and cried for the whole night.

* * *

meanwhile back at the wedding , the guests were giving the newly-weds gifts and money and since there are a lot of guests there are like tons of gifts and money.

as the wedding ended everyone got back home , itachi sasuke and fuguko are out for the night ,mikoto kabuto's mother and grandma stayed home with the married couple.

**in ankos (and kabutos) room**

anko was sitting on her bed while her mother in-law fixed up the room , then she put down a small white cloth on the bed beside anko and said "aren't you going to change" she said as she looked at anko who was still wearing her wedding dress , then she took out a white silky white night-gown and gave it to anko, anko ignored her.

"hmm , i suppose you want to wait for kabuto eh , well I'll be outside with your mother and your grandmother" she said as she set the night gown on the bed beside the with cloth and went outside and called kabuto to come in , as he went in he took off his tuxedo and shoe then looked at anko "why aren't you undressing yet?"

he asked but anko didn't reply "oh ,i see you must be shy" he said as he went to her and took her hands and helped her get up and stand in front of him and he cupped her face "don't be shy , your my precious angel" he said and leaned down to kiss her but she pushed him away before his lips touched hers , she went to the other side of the room to avoid him , it was obvious kabuto became mad as fury showed on his face.

"what was that? , WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled as he went to her and grabbed her arm.

"let go , i don't want to do this" she said

"what do you mean you don't want to do it , you'll do it whether you like to or not , GO TO BED" he shouted as he threw her on the bed and went on top of her straddling her hips , and covered her mouth for the others outside not to hear.

morning came as the sun shone at the ladies outside at the living room who are asleep at the sofa and coach , suddenly the alarm clock rang as they all woke up with a startle.

"oh , excuse me for falling asleep" kabuto's mom said

"don't be , we all fell asleep , are they up yet ,actually what time is it?" mikoto said as she went to the ringing alarm clock on the table and switched it off "it's 7 already" she said

inside the bedroom , kabuto was putting on his pants , his back was to anko who was sitting on the bed still fully dressed in her wedding dress , kabuto was angry and now he had to think up of a plan , he searched the room for a sharp object , he check the drawers but he didn't find anything sharp , then he saw something shine right down beside the cabinet it was an unscrewed nail , he picked it up and looked at his current wife and said

"give me your hand" , anko looked at him confused , he went to her and grabbed her hand "give it to me" he said then pierced her left hand with the nail and slashed her hand horizontally to the side making a deep cut on her hand as it bled , anko winced at the pain once he was done he gave her the white cloth and told her to wipe it , as she took the cloth and let it absorb her blood , kabuto was arranging his side of the bed and took her night gown then snatched the white cloth away from her , and told her to give this to the others who are outside

anko called for her mother in law and gave her the things , when she came back in the room , kabuto's mom took a peep of the white cloth then she smiled a bit when she saw the red stain on it.

as anko came back in the room she saw kabuto staring at her , he came to her and grabbed her chin "if you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you , i swear I'll kill you , if i ever heard people talking behind my back then its you who will suffer ...GOT IT" he yelled , anko just looked at him "i said did you get it" , she didn't say anything not even a nod , he didn't like the look on her eyes he could see there was viciousness in it , it was as if she does want to tell on him of what happened a few hours ago on the bed.

he started to sweat a bit so he let go of her and went outside.

* * *

**A/N: ..i would undertand if some of you didn't get some of the things , but i'll be glad to explain it to guys .**

**so theres new updating schedule for this story chech it out at the NEWS SECTION :)  
**


	7. Chapter 6 runnig away

**A/N:hello people , i had some free time so heres the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**at the morning on the empty streets**

kakashi was wandering around , his clothes looked ruined as half of his shirt was covered in sand and some where tucked in and the other out , his pant were ripped and he didn't even have shoes on , he didn't care about the way he looked he didn't care about anything anymore.

* * *

**at the mitarashi's house**

later that after noon anko was tiding her bed ,while kabuto was busy counting the money he got "look anko we have so much money and when i start working we'll get more" he said cheerfully as he looked over at his wife whom at the moment was looking at her newly wounded hand , he furrowed his brows and stashed the money away in the closet along with all the golds they got and left the room.

as he came to the dinning room he greeted the ladies eating there "hello mother , grandma , miss mikoto....I'm going out and check how sasuke is doing" he said.

"oh but he promised to show us around konoha" his mother said

"don't worry i just want to talk to him for a bit then I'll tell him to come here" he said as he left and they said goodbye to him.

"do you want to come with us grandma?" mikoto said to grandma

"oh no , I'm too old to walk all over the place you go ahead , I'm going to stay here and get some sleep" she said

meanwhile inside anko's bedroom , she pulled out her bag and began to pack up some clothes , then mikoto came in and saw her "anko , what are you doing?"

"hi mom , I'm just packing up some old clothes so that kabuto's clothes would fit in the closet"

"oh OK , aren't you hungry i made breakfast come and eat"

"no its OK , i just want to finish this first" she said as she kept packing some of her clothes,

"oh alright then ...I'm leaving with your mother in-law , do you want to come?"

"no I'll stay here" she said , as her mother nodded and turned to leave but anko stopped her and embraced her as mikoto hugged her back.

"i love you mom"

"aww i love you too" she said as they separated and wiped anko's tears by her thumb that leaked from her left eye "now , no more crying , i want my strong , hard headed and determined daughter back" she said as anko giggled a bit and gave her a serious look "now that's better" she said as she patted her daughters shoulder.

"mikoto come on let's go" a yell was heard from outside the room

"i better go now , take care of your grand mother while I'm gone"

"i will" she said as her mother left the room and she went back to packing.

after grandma saw that mikoto and the others left to see sasuke grandma came in the room to anko and helped her pack things up , "remember what i told you this morning"

"yeah i remember , but don't you at least know their address"

"i'm sorry i don't , but i'm sure you'll find them"

"...what if i don't find them?"

"even if you don't you know that you have to go"

"yeah"

* * *

**meanwhile at the sweatshop**

raidou was calling kakashi as lady burg was standing next to him waiting , kakashi hadn't come to work this morning and lady burg wanted toknow why , so for almost the entire day raiddou had been phoning him.

"he's not answering" raidou said

"if he doesn't answer then he's not welcomed here anymore" she said then left to her office , raidou closed the phone and wondered if kakashi was alright , he mysteriously disappeared last night and was worried a bit.

* * *

**meanwhile** **back at the mitarashi's house**

anko and grandma finished packing up.

"alright you're ready , now all you need is some cash and your passport" grandma said as anko opened the closet again and took out the stashed money and golds that kabuto had kept.

"these are almost a hundred thousand Ryo , they'll be enough" anko said as she hid them in her backpack to where grandma also put her passport in.

"no one will expect you to go there , you'll be safe" grandma said as she hugged her granddaughter one last time before she leaves "what ever happens don't come back just keep going"

"i will" anko said as grandma helped her go outside the house to the streets where the cab is.

"be careful of yourself" grandma said as she watched anko get in the cab as the yellow automobile drove away.

* * *

**meanwhile somewhere outside**

, sasuke was showing his in laws all around konoha.

"this is the tower , its really crowded during the week ends" sasuke said

"oooh its so big , whats its name?" his mother in law asked

"dom dom" he aid

"what kind of name is dom dom?" she said

"its only with one dom , and are we done now?" he said

"yes , now let's go to the zoo" she said

"why?"

"because i hear its great"

"it isn't"

"its because you live here that's why you don't think its great"

"fine whatever let's go" sasuke said as he guide them to the zoo

"oh and is there a souvenir store around here?"

"yes there is a big market over there" sasuke said as he pointed to the street acroos them

"oh goodies but I'm hungry"

sasuke groaned "fine then there's a restaurant there that make the finest and most Delicious food" he said

"oooh sounds yummy"

* * *

**somewhere**

at a phone booth , anko was calling kakashi since her cell phone was taken away ,"come on kakashi pick up" she said , but unfortunately he didn't , so she took out some change and called again this time not kakashi.

in the sweatshop the phone rang as raidou answered "hello , this is led's sweatshop how may i help you?"

"raidou , hey its me"

"oh...hi anko"

"is kakashi there? , i need to speak to him"

"sorry he's not here , he didn't come today"

"oh...alright then , well take care"

"yeah bye"

* * *

**back at the mitarashi's house**

the front door was being knocked loudly , as grandma got up and opened the door to let him in.

"how rude! , that is not how you knock the door" grandma said

"what could i do , i was outside for a while , why couldn't you open it faster?"

"well excuse me for being too old and slow but i was taking a nap"

"wheres anko?" he said as he got in and took off his shoe

"i don't know maybe she's asleep" she said as she sat on the sofa , as kabuto went in the bedroom.

"anko?" kabuto called but she wasn't there so he went to the kitchen and she wasn't there and nor was she in the bathroom , he searched in every room of the house including the attic but she wasn't here , he went to grandma "grandma where's anko? she's not here"

"she was sleeping inside" grandma said

"no she isn't in the house where did she go?"

"maybe she left when i was sleeping"

"what? , how could you let her go like that?"

"she's 20 she's old enough to take care of herself and maybe she just went out to buy somethings"

"but she should've asked you first , and your not supposed to let her out"

"well excuse me but maybe she didn't want to wake me up"

kabuto glared at the old woman in front of him "tell me the truth you old hag"

"mind your manners , how dare you call me a liar" she yelled , but kabuto ignored her as he went back int he room and remembered something important , he opened the closet he noticed that some of her clothes are missing and tried searching for the stash of money and gold but nothing was there , it was all gone , _his_ money was gone , rage filled him as his eyes turned red "ANKO" he shouted with rage , as grandma heard him she smirked a bit

* * *

**A/N: ...hmm i wonder what happend to kakashi , well he'll die eventually...oops did i say that now i spoiled it for you guys for the up coming chapters xD  
**


	8. Chapter 7 heading to the airport

Right now four men were marching on the street , kabuto itachi sasuke and foguko heading towards the hardware store , itachi opened the store slowly taking his time but the others were to angry and in a hurry they pushed him aside and opened it themselves.

As they entered foguko kicked the tank of paint on the floor causing it to spill , he went and sat down at the reception as sasuke was calling his friends to search for anko , itachi blamed the three men in front of him for the disappearance of his sister.

Meanwhile kakashi was sitting on his bed just staring at the wall blankly , the door knocked awaking him from his thoughts , he got off the bed and opened the door to see who it was , but to his surprise the the person he was thinking of earlier is standing right in front of him holding her bags too. "anko?!"

By just seeing her he forgot all about his anger and hurt , he was about to smile at her but stopped himself and just gave her a serious look , anko ignored the look he was giving her , she dropped her bags on the floor and attacked kakashi by a suffocating hug , kakashi couldn't resist and embraced her.

After a anko explained everything to him , they sat down at the edge of the bed , kakashi was silent and didn't say anything at all , "they'll find me you know"

"No , no they won't , I'll hide you" kakashi said

"…I'm sorry I didn't tell you " anko whispered , kakashi frowned at the floor then pulled anko into his embrace

"if I had a choice I would choose you , and you know it" she said

Kakashi smiled and said "I know"

"you know , maybe we should travel" anko said as she pulled herself from kakashi's arms

"well yeah but where?" he asked

"how about suna?"

Kakashi immediately shut her down "NO , not there anyplace except that , we'll go somewhere else"

"why not , grandma said that a girl once ran away there and no body found"

"look , I don't know but I just can't"

"then where do you suggest we go? Besides they won't expect me to go there , we can live there together and we don't have to be afraid of running" anko said as she held his hand.

Kakashi sighed he didn't want to go there again but if anko insisted then he will "ok , let's go to the airport" he said as he got up from the bed and opened his closet and packed up a few of his clothes , he took his passport and put it in his pocket and the other things in his green bag , but now he needed his important blue backpack where he kept his box in it that had his mothers picture.

"anko I forgot my backpack at the shop we have to go there first" he said then quickly picked up all of anko's pictures that he taped on the wall beside his bed and stuffed them In his green bag he was so in a hurry he didn't notice that one picture fell down on the floor.

"do we have to go there ? Can't we just leave ?" anko asked

"no I need that bag it's really important." he said as anko nodded

Meanwhile kabuto and sasuke are still searching for anko everywhere , then sasuke's phone rang as he answered the phone "hello , hey dad , no we're still searching yes okay bye" he hung up and said to kabuto "the others are still searching , dad wants to go where anko used to work and ask the people there , in the meantime let's go search somewhere else" he said as kabuto nodded.

Meanwhile kakashi had called for a cab , as he and anko got in and headed for the sweatshop , kakashi said to anko "listen you go to the airport and get yourself a ticket I'll catch up to later ok"

"but I wanted to go together" anko whined "what if they find me?"

"they won't anko your smart find a way to avoid them , let's not waste time already I want us to get out of here as fast as possible , okay?"

Anko nodded still upset that they won't go together , "here's my stop" kakashi said as the cab stopped in front of the sweatshop "now you go ahead and don't wait for me , I promise I'll come after you" kakashi said as he was about to leave anko pulled him back and kissed him , he kissed her back.

"be careful , don't get caught" kakashi said as he got out of the cab and watched anko nod at him as the little yellow car left.

As he was about to go in the shop he stopped immediately when he saw itachi and foguko in there talking to raidou , kakashi signaled raidou to distract them and raidou got the message.

Kakashi sneaked back to the back door of the shops kitchen , he found his blue back pack hanged on the wall near the door that leads to where raidou is , kakashi slowly took his backpack and and wore it on his back he heard yelling from the other side.

"TELL ME WHERE IS SHE , I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HER , IF YOU DON'T TELL IT'LL BE THE END OF YOU" foguko yelled as he held raidou from his collar

"I-I swear I don't know anything" raidou said , then lady burg came in and saw what was happening

"what's going on?" she said

"where's anko?" itachi asked politely

"I don't know , she did call a while ago and asked about kakashi"

"who? , who is this kakashi ? Tell me now what you know about him" foguko yelled as he shook raidou from his collar.

"I-I don't anything"

"don't lie to me boy tell me who is he and where is he"

Kakashi thought of better leaving and catching up to anko before he get caught , however it appeared sooner then he thought , he accidentally bumped into the trolly behind him causing the glasses and plates to fall off them and shatter on the floor , he knew that the others heard him and made a run for it quick.

Burg enterd the kitchen and saw the back door open itachi followed after her and saw the door open too , he ran there and out , and unfortunately saw a man with silver hair carrying a bag and running away , itachi chased after him of course.

Foguko tried to follow up but stopped half way , and just let itachi go on after him "don't let him get away" he yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

meanwhile itachi was catching up after kakashi , so kakashi tried to speed up but his passport in his pocket fell down , he was going to pick it up but saw itachi really close to him, he left it there on the floor and kept running , kakashi saw a cab who just parked he instantly went inside and told the driver to go to the airport unfortunately itachi saw him get in the car but another cab was coming his way , itachi stopped it and went in as he told the driver to follow the one in front.

Meanwhile at the airport anko was waiting in line to get her ticket , she kept checking her watch hoping that kakashi would make it in time , she also made sure that neither of her brothers or father were here looking for her.

However sasuke and kabuto weren't having any luck on finding anko , they are at the rail station searching everywhere.

"she's not here , why did we check here anyway" kabuto said he was getting frustrated of this hide and seek game.

"because this place lets her travil at any land she want to go to" sasuke said

"unless if she wants to go by air" kabuto said , sasuke then thought about something that he didn't notice from before , he took out his mobile and called home for his mother.

"hello mom , could you go and- no we havn't found her yet , I will I will , but first could you go and check if anko's passport anywhere there , okay I'll wait………WHAT it's not there…mom..mom hello" sasuke looked at his phone "shit my phones dead"

"did she take the passport?"

"yeah , quick give me your phone" sasuke said

"I don't have it I left it back home"

"well you sure are useful" sasuke said as he called a cab

"what does that mean?"

"it's nothing now get in the cab we gotta go to the airport"

Meanwhile kakashi was in the cab still heading towards the airport the problem is he knew that itachi was following him , "he's still following me , I can't let him come with me to there".

"where is he going?" itachi said to himself.

Meanwhile at the sweatshop , foguko was torturing poor raidou "tell me who is he for the last time" he yelled as raidou was more than terrified then ever

"that's it I'm calling the police" burg said as she went to her office

"go ahead go call them and tell them that my daughter is kidnapped" foguko yelled at her

Burg groaned and ordered raidou "raidou give him kakashi's address"

"okay , I'll do that" raidou said , as he took out a peace of paper and started writing really slowly kakashi's address but burg grabbed th epaper from him and wrote down thr address fast and gave it to the raging father.

"you better not trick me , or this place is going down"

At the airport , anko was still waiting in line and also checking if kakashi yet came or not.

Kakashi was still in the cab , he told the driver to stop , as kakashi got out of the car he ran and went inside the airport entrance before itachi could see him , itachi saw the cab stop and got out of his he saw a white haired man inside it , he went and swung the door open but it turned out to be just an old man itachi apologized to the old man, he didn't knew that kakashi had already left at another cab.

"damn it where did he go" with nothing else to do he went back in his cab and told the driver to drive him back to the shop , just as itachi;s cab left another cab came and two men came out from it , sasuke and kabuto told the driver to stay for a while , and they both went at the airport entrance.

Anko was looking at the entrance and waiting for kakashi but instead she saw sasuke and kabuto , luckily for her she was next in line so she tried to get the tickets quickly.

"two tickits please , but umm my friend isn't with me right now"

"I'm sorry but he has to be here so I can stamp his passport" the receptionist said

"oh..well then just give me a ticket" anko said as she looked around but sasuke and kabuto weren't around anymore that was good this gives her more time to get in the plane.

Meanwhile in the airport at a phone booth

"What ? , who's this kakashi? , …that son of a- ....alright I'll come" sasuke hang up the phone

"what is it?" kabuto asked

"she left with a guy from her old work"

"humph so she did ….I'll show her"

"not now let's go , dad's crashing at that kakashi's place" sasuke said as kabuto and him atrted walking away.

Kakashi was heading to the departures section of the airport , he was a bit lost but still he kept searching for anko , as kabuto and sasuke were heading out they stopped when they heard and announcement.

"_Attention , the flight to Suna will be departuring in 20 minutes , passengers must enter the plane" _

Anko heard the announcement , she already had her ticket but kakashi was still not there , she walked to the gate that would lead her in the plane , but she stopped when she heard someone yell her name

"ANKO GET BACK HERE" sasuke yelled as he and kabuto ran to her and pushing away anyone who were in their way.

* * *

**A/N: oh man anko run or they'll get you eeek XD**

**well i finaly updated this didn't i :D**


	9. Chapter 8 airport chase

**A/N: RUN ANKO RUN!!**

* * *

"shit they found me , where are you kakashi?" she said to herself as she hurried and went in the gate luckily sasuke and kabuto were stopped by the security guards.

Anko sighed as the guards caught them.

" anko get back here" sasuke yelled at her but she ignored him and went inside.

"excuse me guys but we just want to see a friend" kabuto said to them

"never mined" sasuke said to him "theirs no problem at all" he said as he and kabuto went away.

As anko came in the plane and sat down next to 3 other woman , she hugged kakashi's bag and hoped he'd make it , as the women next to her were chatting non-stop.

"oh I can't wait to go to suna"

"yes it's going to be great"

The flight attendant came to anko and said "excuse me ma'am but may I have your bag please" she said

Anko didn't want to give up kakashi's bag but she did it anyway as the flight attendant took it and placed inside the trunk on top of anko.

"what's taking the plane so long ?" one of the woman beside her was asking.

"they're just waiting for those guys" another one said , as anko looked in front of her and watched some men come in and hoped that kakashi was one of them.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the airport reception** ,

"excuse me but when is the next flight to suna" sasuke asked

"there's one tomorrow morning at 9" the reception lady said

"that's a bit too far , is there any flight tonight" sasuke said

"I'll check" she said as they waited , meanwhile kakashi went past them searching for anko.

"there is at 6" she said

"alright thanks that's good" he said

"your welcome" she said as sasuke and kabuto walked away as kakashi walked by them and went to the reception.

"excuse me but could you make an announcement , I'm searching for someone" kakashi said

As kabuto and sasuke were about to leave they heard an announcement.

'_Could anko mitarashi come to the reception , I repeat anko mitarashi come to the reciption'_

"oi you heard that , someone is calling her" sasuke said as he and kabuto quickly ran to the reception.

"excuse me but who called for anko mitarashi ?" sasuke asked

"some guy did , but he left once I made the announcement" she said

"damn it , he was here"

"look pal you sister went to suna , and I want to go after her" kabuto said

"relax , I have a friend who lives there I'll give him a call and tell him to stop her" sasuke said as they walked away , meanwhile kakashi came out behind the reception and heard the whole thing , he was glad anko made it , but worried about this friend that sasuke talked about.

At the plane the flight attendants were showing the passengers the safety of using the belts , anko wasn't paying attention and was wondering if kakashi was alright.

Meanwhile at the airports telephone booth , sasuke was calling his friend "hey deidara , I need you to head to the airport , my sister ran away , I'll send you her picture later so you'll know how she looks like" he said then hung up.

"alright let's go and tell the others" sasuke said as he and kabuto left , kakashi was spying on them the whole time and heard them , he went to the reception and asked when was the next flight.

At kakashi's apartment , itachi and foguko just arrived there when raidou gave them the address , the place was small so they didn't have to search that much , foguko opened his closet and saw that there was only hangers hanging.

"he took all his things with him" he said as he slammed the closet hard and left the place , itachi saw a picture next to the bed and picked it up , it was a picture of anko , she was smiling heartedly , itachi kept the picture in his front pocket and went after his father.

At the plane anko was eating a sandwich as the women next to her were talking.

"I want some tea , I can't eat without tea" the woman said as the flight attendant gave her tea.

"thanks" she said

"I don't like tea I prefer coffee" one of them said

"whatever their the same" the other one said , they all were talking too much and it was starting to bug anko.

Meanwhile at the airport , kakashi was waiting for the next flight as he sat down on the chair , he unzipped his backpack and took out the box , as he opened it he looked at the picture of his mother.

"mom , I'm coming home, I have to because I love anko and she needs me , you understand don't you , I promised I won't go their but I have to break this promise only for now" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile the four men met back on the way outside at the streets as mikoto and grandma were watching them from the window "I hope they didn't find her" mikoto said.

"dad she went to suna" sasuke said

"WHAT?"

"she went in the plane right in front of us" kabuto said

"why you little useless rat" foguko said as he grabbed sasuke from the back of his neck and pulled him in the house "and here I thought you're a man and you're not even close"

"ouch dad that hurts" sasuke said as he was being dragged in the house "what did you expect me to do , there were security guards and police around the place".

As the y all went inside mikoto went to them "did you find her ?"

"does it look like we did ?" he yelled then said "who is this kakashi? , I know you know_"_

"_dad_ that's enough , they don't know anymore than we do" itachi said.

"I'll kill her and that boyfriend of hers" foguko said as he pulled his hair. "that kakashi making her go to suna who does he think he is"

"she went to suna?" mikoto gasped , grandma just sighed with relief.

"I feel disgraced , she brought me shame , and I want that to be fixed , sasuke go get me my gun" foguko said as sasuke went to his room and searched for the gun in his drawer.

"now foguko don't go that far" mikoto said

"oh I'm not gonna kill her" he said as he took the gun from sasuke and gave it to kabuto. "she's you wife , so she's your responsibility , so you do it"

Kabuto looked at the gun and nodded.

Later that evening sasuke sent anko's picture to deidara , as kabuto was packing up "did you send it?" he asked.

"yup , he's on his way now" sasuke said as he also went and packed up his things.

At suna a man with long blond hair tied to in a ponytail , was dining at a restaurant , then his phone vibrated in his pocket , as he checked it he got a message from one of his friends in konoha and a picture , he got up from his chair and went to his car and rove off to the airport.

"if she was here right now , I'd choke her to death" foguko said as he sat down on the sofa and flipped the channels.

"it's your fault , you never asked her if she wanted to or not , you just sold her off for twenty thousand ryo as if she was a cheep tramp" mikoto said as she drank some hot tea.

"this is your fault not mine , I didn't raise her you did , you raised like this" foguko said

As sasuke and kabuto came out from their romm with their luggage , mikoto went to her son , "sasuke remember she's your sister , don't do anything you'll regret later on"

"that's right , if you do this you'll regret it all your life , remember when you two were kids and how the boys next door were teasing you , she always helped you back then and beat them up for you" grandma said , sasuke tried to ignore them as he picked up his bags.

"stop it you two , let them go" foguko said

"be quiet , it's all because of you that this is happening , I raised you to be a kind loyal man and you just turned like your father , I fed you I nursed and took care of you and is this how you repay me , by raising your voice on me and killing your only daughter" grandma said

"I'm not the one who's going to kill her" he said as he got up and helped the boys get out of the house

"I don't where I've gone wrong on raising you" grandma said "and you sasuke , do you really want to be like your father" grandma said to sasuke , sasuke looked at her and waved at them , he tried to ignore what they said but he couldn't help thinking about it.

"dad we need money , we have enough to travel but not enough for food and water" sasuke said

"what about the twenty thousand ryo I gave you" kabuto asked

"I don't have it , I spent it all on the wedding" foguko said

"never mind I have and idea to where we can get some cash" sasuke said

"father you do know that they won't allow weapons on the plane" itachi said as he came out the house and joined them.

"what if I hide them ?" kabuto asked

"idiot they'll detect it of course" itachi said "I suggest you travel with out a gun" he said as he took the gun away from kabuto , this way anko would be safer if they were weaponless.

"that's ok , we'll get one when we reach suna" sasuke said as itachi frowned , the cab came and sasuke and kabuto went after stuffing their things and headed for the airport.

* * *

Kakashi who was waiting at the airport for many hours already , he was sitting on one of the waiting chair , he heard voices that sounded familiar to him he saw kabuto and sasuke walking to the reception to buy some tickets , kakashi followed them and stood behind them in line as he waited for them.

Meanwhile anko's plane had already landed to suna , deidara had already reached the airport and parked his car outside as he waited out the entrance , he checked the picture on his cell and waited for the girl on the picture to come so he could get her like sasuke wanted him to.

However gaurds went to him and told him to park his car somewhere else , deidara nodded and went in his car to park it away from the airports entrance , but as he drove off he didn't know that anko had already left at the same time from the entrance.

At konoha's airport , "say sasuke did deidara get her yet ?" kabuto asked

"well her plane should have landed right now , so we'll see" he said

Kakashi was behind kabuto and heard them , he was getting worried if anko would get caught that easily.

After they bought their tickets sasuke called deidara "hey deidara did you get her yet?"

"no she hasn't cam e out yet" deidara said as he was still waiting out the entrance

"alright then call you later " sasuike said as he hung up "not yet , but we'll just have to wait" he said to kabuto , as kakashi hoped that she wouldn't get caught_._

_

* * *

_**A/N:...well deidara is joining us for now , and soon many other akatsuki memebers will also join , the worst part is they're all after kakashi , i hope i didn't spoil it too much :)**


	10. Chapter 9 cab chase

Sasuke and kabuto went in the gate and got in the plane , as they sat down on their seats , kakashi followed them luckily he was to be seated right behind them , this would be a good advantage to keep an eye on them.

As anko came out of the airport who by luck didn't ran into deidara , she just stood out and thought about waiting inside for kakashi or maybe she should go to a motel and stay there until he gets here.

"hello young lady , do you want to go somewhere?" an old man asked inside his cab.

"uhh , yeah sure ,could you get me to a near by motel ?" anko said as the old man nodded and she went in.

"are you new here in this area?" he asked as he drove and saw anko nod at the mirror in front.

"is it your first time to come here?" he asked , again another nod.

"do you have any relatives here ?" this time she didn't nod.

"actually I'm sorta waiting fir someone to come get me ,I got no place to stay right now" she said

"oh you poor thing , well my friend works at the reception of a motel , I'm sure he can give a good room to sleep at" he said as he kept driving.

After a few minutes later they made it in front of a small motel across the streets.

"tell my friend that I sent you , my names Yakuta" he said as anko got out of the cab and went in the motel.

As she went in she noticed another old man sitting at the reception and reading a book.

"excuse me?" she said

The old man laid down his book and said "sorry I'm full , no rooms available"

"um your friend Yakuta said that you could provide me a room"

"oh he did , well in that case why didn't you tell me earlier that he sent you , I got two extra rooms , they're not big but still clean" he said as he took out a key "how long do you plan to stay"?

"um just for a few nights"

"alright then , please signed here" he said as he gave her a registration book as she signed "and I'm going to need you ID number" he said , anko raised her brow "it's a new policy , the governments checks it every now and then" he said , as she handed him her ID card and he wrote down the numbers.

"alright , here you go and have a good night , my names Mr. Takura if you need anything feel free to ask" he said as he handed her the keys.

As she came in her room , she scanned it , it was small but neat , one small bed and a telephone beside it. And a small window next to the bed.

She sat down on the bed and grabbed the phone, she tried to call kakashi but his cell was switched off , she sighed and guessed he didn't make it yet.

Back home , grandma and mikoto were asleep foguko went out of the house and went to his mistress , while itachi was still awake on his bed holding the picture of anko that he got from kakashi's apartmen , he couldn't stop thinking pf what might happen to her , as an older brother he felt somehow guilty of what was happening and wished that he had done something to stop this from before.

* * *

The next morning came by fast , anko woke up early because of the music that was being played outsid , as she got up and looked out the window as she watched the people playing on their instruments as some people passed by and dropped changes on their hat.

At the airport , sasuke and kabuto had got out the gate ,..

"he's not here" kabuto said.

"of course he's not , he must've left . Come on let's get in a cab and head to his place" sasuke said as he called a cab and they got in , kakashi had just came out and saw them leave . He went in the cab near to him and took it away from a woman.

"I'm sorry but it's urgent" kakashi said to the woman as he got in

"hello young man, where to?" said the driver , who happened to be the same old man that drove anko last night.

"follow that car" kakashi said.

"very well then , any reason why I should" he asked

"excuse me for my rudeness , they're my friends and it's my first time to come here so I don't want to get lost" kakashi said

"hehe , I guess everyone is new here , but don't worry no one gets lost when I'm around" the driver said as he followed the cab in front of him.

In the other cab , sasuke was talking to his father who just called a few seconds ago.

"but I just got here" sasuke said

"you idiot I don't care , this isn't time for sightseeing .." , before his father would start shouing again sasuke hung up the phone.

"what's wrong?" kabuto asked

"nothing" sasuke said as he dialed for deidara

At a hardware store , the phone was ringing a small , boy went to deidara "boss , the phones ringing"

"alright fin e, go back to work" deidara said as he got up from his chair went and picked up the phone.

"hello"

"hey deidara , did you get her?"

"no I didn't see her at all"

"damn it , you were never useful at all"

"oh come on don't say that , I did my best I stayed there for two whole hours but she didn't show up" deidara said

"fine sorry"

"hey forget it , why don't you come over , I'm at my clay store"

"alright fine, we'll be there" sasuke said as he hung up , "he didn't find her" he said to kabuto

"hmm , what if she never traveled in the first place" kabuto said

"then dads gonna kill me , he'll really kill me" sasuke said

Meanwhile in kakashi's cab..,

"so where'd you come from?" the driver asked

"konoha" kakashi said

"ah , you came here for business or just a visit?"

"you can say both"

"suna is a wonderful place no? , but you should be careful , there are dangerous people here especially in the city but konoha is also nice at least that's what I heard " he said

"hm , I'll just live were I prefer to be more quiet and calm" kakashi said

"hmm , that's good , do you relatives here in suna or are they all at konoha?"

"none , the people I love live right here" kakashi said as he tapped his heart

Kabuto and sasuke were enjoying the view of the trees and the beach and the blue sea.

"look sasuke , isn't it beautiful , it's grown a lot more since the last time you were here"

"kabuto we're not here for sightseeing , so get serious " sasuke said

* * *

**A/N: oh boy , this chapter seems like crap to me :/ , anyways i guess it's better than nothing.**

**i'm not in the mood for updating , my parents are actually redecorating the house , and my bed is full of paint and cement , plus our internet line get cut each hour or two and they force me to help as well which is aweful for me since i'm just too lazy to move -_-; **


	11. Chapter 10 stalking

**A/N: so lets see, the last time i updated this story was 11 months ago o_o;**

**well, it hasnt been a nice year xD**

**but i suppose better late then never? xD**

* * *

At the hotel, Anko took her backpack and went out her room; she went down the stairs and walked past the reception man Mr. Takura who noticed her right away.

"Ah, young girl, where are you going so early in the morning?" he asked as he rested his newspaper on the desk.

Anko bowed to him "good morning Mr. Takura, I was just heading out to get some breakfast"

"Ah, well there are a few small restaurants in this area but they serve very delicious meals" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll go check them out then" she said then walked idly outside.

She walked down the streets as the busy people were everywhere talking to each other, cars driving here and there, and little children running around playing with their ball.

Surprisingly she saw a sweetshop, she faintly smiled and walked towards, upon entering she sat down at one of the chairs, and looked around, it was small but has a pleasant atmosphere.

There seemed to only be two people working at the moment, a young woman with long black hair at the cashier counter not much older than her , Anko noticed her staring at the corner of her eye to someone, it was the other worker, a young blue-haired man with a beard, and he seemed to have noticed her stare and smiled at her, the black-haired woman turned her now red face away.

Anko smiled, as they reminded her of kakashi and herself during the time they worked together.

The man came to Anko holding a pen and a pad "good morning miss, what would you like to have?" he asked very politely.

Anko didn't know what to order, she didn't feel like eating anything sweat at the moment "umm I'd like to have some hot tea please"

"ah" he scratched his head "umm, how about some muffins with your tea?"

"that would be good to thank you" she smiled

"and what kind of muffin would you like to have miss?"

"anything you think is good" she said

He nodded to Anko and went to the cashier counter speaking with the woman.

"seems like she just wants some light food, one hot tea and one of your great muffins" he said and smiled to her.

The woman frowned at him "humph, stop goofing around and get to work, no more of those stupid stares of yours, I'll get the tea ready" she said

* * *

Meanwhile, sasuke and kabuto had reached their destination and got out of the cab, kakashi saw them from afar in his own cab.

"stop right here uncle yakuta" he said

The driver pulled over, only 10 meters away from the due, as kakashi got out of the cab ,the old man rolled down his window "my boy, do you have a place to stay?, there this small motel I know that you might like, the rooms are small but very clean and neat" he said

Kakashi thought about it and said "no thanks mister" he gave him some cash "I have somewhere else to go to" he said then walked away going after sasuke and kabuto.

Old man Yakuta shrugged "kids these days" he said to himself then drove off

Sasuke and kabuto walked towards the hardware store unaware that a certain someone they've been trying to target down as well was stalking them.

"here it is" sasuke said as they both were standing at the entrance.

Diedara came outside and greeted them right away, kakashi was hiding across the street from them watching, he only hoped that they haven't captured Anko.

"good morning guys" diedara said as he went and patted sasukes back "come on in, don't stand outside like that" he said as he dragged them both in the store.

The three of them went inside his office and sat down on the floor as diedara served them some juice ,"sorry I didn't find her sasuke, but she didn't come" he said

Sasuke sipped on his glass and said "she did, but you didn't see her"

"well, what do we do now?" kabuto asked not bothering to drink his juice "suna is a big city, we can't find her that easily"

"relax" sasuke said "we're going to find her wherever she is, even if it's under the earth's crust we'll find her" he looked a diedara "I need a weapon"

Diedara smirked "very well then, I'll get you one.. tomorrow"

"no, NOW"

"give it a rest sasuke, I can't make you something within a day, tomorrow you'll have your weapon"

"fine then, I'll wait" sasuke said "I want to know, there's no one here that we know in suna, why would she would want to travel here of all place"

"I don't care, I want my money and gold, and my honor" kabuto said

Sasuke growled "honor"

Outside the store, kakashi was still there waiting for the due, he saw the three of them come out already and hid himself behind a tree.

"come on then, I know a nice place for you two to sleep at" diedara said

"no that's enough, we can manage ourselves from here on" sasuke said

"relax, I'll just show you two a nice hotel to stay at"

"that's a good idea, I'm exhausted" kabuto said as he yawned

"humph, I suppose some sleep will help replenish our energy" sasuke said

Kakashi kept following them ,to his luck the three of them didn't notice him , he managed to hear a bit of their conversation.

"well search for her tomorrow when we get our rest, and you get out item" sasuke said

Kakashi grinned, knowing that Anko hadn't been caught was great news, unfortunately just like them, he didn't know where she was either, he'll still keep an eye for those two in case they find any leads to her.

* * *

**A/N: pretty short o_o;**

**next one sooner, i promise it wont be after another 11 months xD**

**reviews are welcomed, although some of you might be mad to my realy late update and complain xDD**,** but remmebr, i'm a person and i have things important in life.**


	12. Chapter 11 phonecalls

**A/N: yup, just like i promised, i updated it sooner then 11 months xDD**

* * *

Anko was getting impatient, sitting on her bed she dialed kakashi ,unfortunately it always came the same message, the mobile has been switched of or is out of the coverage area making her frustrated.

Then she thought about calling someone else, just to hear their voice.

Back at konoha , grandma and itachi were eating dinner until the phone rang, itachi got up from his chair and went to answer the phone ""Hello"

Anko didn't know what to say, in fact she shouldn't say anything, she shouldn't have called, she hoped it would be her grandmother,

"Hello?" itachi said again, grandma looked at itachi " who is it itachi?"

Itachi waited for an answer and then he thought of something "… Anko?"

Grandma dropped her spoon down and went next to itachi "give me the phone, let me talk to her"

Anko had closed the line and itachi just stared at the phone in his hand "she hung up"

Grandma frowned and said "you feel guilty don't you?"

Itachi raised his brows and look at the elder woman.

"because you didn't help her" she continued "a criminal is not only someone who takes lives, but it's also someone who doesn't save lives" she said then went back to eat her dinner.

Itachi frowned and gripped the phone hard, he set it back and went to wear his shoe and go outside, he needed fresh air.

Walking down the busy streets one of the neighbor waved at him and yelled "congratz on your sisters marriage"

He frowned and walked away rudely.

Anko laid down on her side at her bed, she was staring at the clear sky in the window, she sighed and sat back up, she took the phone and dialed again.

Raido was mopping the floor in the sweetshop when the phone rang, he place the mop away and answer the phone "hello this is led sweetshop, how may I help you?"

"hey there raido"

Raidos eyes widened ,he looked around and saw that burg isn't there then said "anko!, don't tell me where you are"

"that's a nice way to say hello" she said sarcastically

"your father and brother were here, they beat the crap out of me so I'll tell them where you went, then they saw kakashi and went after him"

"they caught him?" she gasped

"no, he got away, I haven't seen him since then, look I don't want anymore trouble"

"heh, sorry about that raido, I wont cause you more trouble"

He then saw his boss come out of her office "err sorry this is the wrong number" he said then hung up, "someone called and thought this was the drycleaner" he said to her

Burg eyed him suspiciously, then nodded "I'm going home now don't forget to lock the place up" she said as he nodded.

* * *

Back at suna, in a large luxurias hotel, diedara was seen getting out from it , kakashi watched him leave , the hotel was rather large and had two buildings across each other, building A and building B, called "Pampila".

"weird name" he said to himself as he went inside and headed to the receptionist.

"hello" a middle-aged woman said

"hi, um I would like to have a room at building B, it has a better view there" he said

"sure, you'll have to sign your name here and I need a copy of your IDcard" she gave him a sheet of paper, he signed his name and gave her his ID.

She read his signature and said "thank you MR. Namikaze, how long do you plan on staying here?"

"I don't know, as long as it takes my work to get done" he said as he took his IDcard from her and stuffed it back in his wallet.

"ah you came here for business then" she smiled and handed him the key "it'll be the second floor sir"

"yup, thanks" he took it then went in the elevator.

At building A, sasuke slammed the door shut and said "well atleast he got us a nice place to stay at"

Kabuto stood at the window watching the people down walking by, and looked at the building across it, the sun was at it's direction so the windows reflected it and he couldn't see anything.

Sasuke was unpacking his stuff and kept talking "if he didn't agreed to get us a weapon I wouldn't have even bothered talking to him"

His pants pockets began to vibrate as he took out his cell phone "hey dad"

"You idiot, don't you have a brain?" foguko yelled

"why are you saying that ?"

"you rode with the same man in the plane"

"what?"

"that kakashi guy, I checked the airlines passenger info, and he was at the same plane you guys rode, how could you miss him?"

"ah shit, but how would I know? I never met him and I don't know how he looks like"

"idiot, that's why I'm going to send you his picture now, and you go find that bitch quickly or I'll have to go there and do things by myself"

* * *

**A/N: well i know it's short, but hey atleast it's here early xD**


End file.
